pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/August 2010
Week of August 30 (2 Hardened Humps per gift) Exit from Bergen Hot Springs into Nebo Terrace. Run around the Skeleton Rangers and down the hill near the Traveler. There should be between 6-8 Gypsie Ettins near him, and they are often fighting the Caromi in the area. :Note: If your character has a WiK bounty in Nebo Terrace, you may encounter large groups of White Mantle. Re-zoning will typically fix this. Also, the Caromi will sometimes kill the Ettins before you can get to them, or the Ettins simply won't spawn. Just re-zone if this happens. Or when you character has finished the WiK content, you can abandon all WiK bounties and you'll have no more White Mantle anywhere. * Almost any farming build can be used to kill Ettins. * As always, Spirit farming is an easy way to farm these. ALT location - I am finding heading East from Beetletun very productive. It's the old farming route back when Ettins used to drop runes very often. Week of August 23 (2 Glowing Hearts per gift) Leave from D'Allesio Seaboard. Head to the East, killing all the imps up to the Lion's Arch bridge, head north then kill all the imps within compass range. /resign and rezone. One run will usually yield up to 5 hearts. Alternatively, exit from Fisherman's Haven or Sanctum Cay and you can easy find large groups of Fire Imps. One large group is on the far left side of the map. *Any assassin auto attacks with Way of Perfection will mostly be achieving critical hits and make up for the damage occurred from Immolate. *Spirit spammer builds work as usual. *Use an earth/water ele using Frigid Armor/Mantra of Flame/Feel No Pain with Shockwave/Mindbender/Teinai's Crystals/and Aftershock. Shockwave kills adjacent ones in one hit. Tenai's/Crystal Wave/Aftershock for leftovers. Fast and safe. Week of August 16 (1 Truffle per gift) Right outside of Vasburg Armory there are a couple of Fungal Wallows accompanied by Dredges. Usually two groups of two Fungal Wallows with one Dredge Guardian. Take the Morostav Trail exit, go left around the rock past the Resurrection Shrine. It can be farmed with 2-3 heroes and can be done in a matter of minutes. Go SoS outside of Brauer Academy in Melandru's Hope. There is one that will come in with the dredge group near the shrine, then a bunch more in the circle with Rot Foulbelly near the next rez shrine. Week of August 9 (1 Keen Oni Talon per gift) Possible to farm onis from Aspenwood Gate in Mount Quinkai. Entering the zone, cross the bridge and then go on your right, wait for the Rot Wallow group to pass. Up there are two pops of Oni. *Spirit spamming works well. * 55 and other builds that rely on enchantments do not work well due to shadow shroud. *Possible to farm them effectively in Normal Mode with an A/E build using the following template : prof=Assassin/Elementalist critica=1+1 shadowa=10 earthma=10 daggerm=11+1+1Lotus StrikeStrikeBlossom Ural's Hammer!"BladesChargeof Earthof Distress/build Alternatively is to start from Eredon Terrace and travel through Maishang Hills taking the right path until you meet the first group of Rot Wallows. Wait for them to walk away, then go around the corner. A group of Oni will spawn here. Take the path down and to the right, then uphill. At the crest, turn left, another group spawns here. Category:PvE Guides